


The Watch

by momiji_neyuki



Series: My Bandom Contribution 2014 [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: bandom_meme, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has a watch that he just won't get rid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cybercandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercandy/gifts).



> So this is my first time doing any bandom prop and I am so nervous. Sure I have written fics for others and for contest winners, but they always had a plot from a manga, anime, or hentai. This plot is completely my own and it comes from my watch breaking and my refusal to get another one.
> 
> This story is completely in Mikey's POV.
> 
> I hope that I have fulfilled your request _***cybercandy***_
> 
> Please enjoy either way. ^-^
> 
> Written for Round 45: Lyrics~ Prompt (Mikey/Gerard)
> 
> I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
> Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
> My dirty little secret  
> Who has to know?
> 
> Dirty Little Secret  
> All American Rejects

”Mikey, it’s broken, let me buy you a new one.”

”No Pete, it’s cool. I have my cell anyway to tell the time.”

”Man, I don’t understand why you still keep it. It’s only right twice a day.”

”It’s sentimental to me.”

”You are a strange duck MikeyWay, but I love you for it.”

Pete kissed Mikey on the head and walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Mikey looked with fondness as his husband left the room. He sighed. If only Pete was enough for him, but he knew he was not. Mikey had needs that even Pete could not meet.

_”'ll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know…_

Mikey jumped for his phone to silence it. He looked up to see if Pete had heard anything, but he could hear him humming in the kitchen and clattering pots and pans. Mikey swallowed and picked up the phone.

”Hey.”

”Hey yourself.”

”What time?”

”You know what time Michael, just look at your watch.”

”All right, I will be there.”

”Good boy. See you then.”

Mikey hung up and shivered. He was not cold though, it was with anticipation that he shivered. He looked at his phone and saw that he had four hours. He got up and went to the closet to plan his outfit. He placed the chosen clothes in a small black bag. He then placed the phone to his ear in a mock conversation and walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen.

”Oh man, really? And he won’t wait? Yeah I know, I have my rep to protect. Ha ha ha, alright, I will be there.”

Mikey pushed the end button and sighed. Pete looked up.

”Another late night client?”

”The price of being the best in the business. Hopefully this one will not take long.”

”Hopefully you won’t get hurt again like the last time. The bruise was serious business.”

”I know baby, but you took such good care of me.”

Pete smiled and put the spoon back into the pot. He walked around the counter and placed a hand on Mikey’s cheek.

”You like when I play nurse for you huh? Maybe we should get an outfit.”

”Oh honey, then I would get hurt all the time, just to see you in it.”

Pete leaned in and kissed him softly. It was a nice kiss. A good kiss from someone who loved him very much. He pushed back with all the love that he had for Pete. The session started to get heavy when the smell of food filled the air.

”Oh shit!”

Pete ran over and stirred the pot quickly.

”Whew, that was close. Almost burnt dinner…again.”

”Can I help it if you are so hot that it is a distraction?”

”Why Mr. Way, you are going to make me blush.”

”Well then Mrs. Way, my work here is done. I need to go get dressed. Let me know when dinner is ready.”

*

*

*

It is nearly time when Mikey kisses his husband goodbye and heads out the door with his small black bag. He gets in his car and drives the twenty minutes to his destination. It is a small cottage just outside of town. He parks the car in the small driveway behind another and gets out. He walks up to the door just as the alarm on his watch goes off. The door opens and he looks down immediately.

”Right on time Michael, I am very pleased.”

Mikey walks in when the way is cleared for him. He stands in the middle of the room. There is a fire going always no matter what the season. He knows that the light dancing on his skin is pleasant to look at. He does not wait for instructions. He begins to take off his work clothes. He folds them neatly and places them on the coffee table. Naked he bends down to pull out his outfit from the small black bag. He slips the small black shorts on over his ass. They ride high and cut into the bottom of his cheeks. He then slips on the black vest that stays open in the front. Once he is done he closes the bag and pushes it under the table. He stands there silently waiting for inspection.

”Very nice Michael, very nice. Now on your knees.”

Mikey obeys without words. Once he is on his knees he knows this is real. He knows it is happening. He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. When he opens them again, there is a cock in his view. He waits.

”Touch me Michael, you know you want to.”

Mikey reaches up and strokes the shaft lightly. He plays his fingers over the veins mapping them out for later memories. He moves to the head and notices the change in the skin pattern. It is much softer and he is more careful here. He looks up for permission to go further. A nod is given and Mikey does not hesitate to take the head carefully into his mouth. He savers the taste and scent as he moves his tongue, making sure to wet every area. A groan from above tells him he is doing it right. He moves his tongue from the head to the shaft on the outside. He always does this before taking the whole thing in. He feels every contour and line as he goes. He makes his way to the base and pushes his nose into the coarse dark brown almost black hair. He inhales deeply and sighs. He moves back up the shaft till he is back to the head. He waits again.

”Please Michael, continue.”

Mikey takes the whole cock into his mouth and pushes all the way to the base. He open his throat to accommodate the length and his lips widen for the girth. He moves back and forth in a rhythmic motion and knows he is doing it right when he feels a hand run down his cheek. The hand cups his chin lightly and he looks up to see a bright smile with half lidded eyes to accompany it. The hand then moves into his hair and its grip tightens.

”Ready Michael?”

Without waiting for his answer, control is taken from him and his mouth is fucked without remorse. Spit is forming at the corners of his mouth along with the pre-cum that he cannot swallow fast enough. All too soon the hand tightens and the head is pulled back enough so that his mouth can be flooded with the taste that he craves so much. He swallows as much as he can, but the load is too much and it dribbles out onto his chest. The cock is pulled out and he is slapped in the face with it.

”You were supposed to swallow it all.”

”I know, sorry.”

”Sorry is not good enough Michael. I am going to have to punish you now.”

Mikey got down on all fours and waited yet again. Within minutes he felt the heat from the hand caressing his ass. Then the pain came.

”One, Thank you Sir.”

Mikey continued to count until he got to ten. Then the punishment stopped. It never went too far. Mikey felt his ass caressed again as the heat from the pain throbbed off his skin. He felt the fabric moved aside and fingers pushing against his entrance. They played lightly, teasingly at the opening and Mikey did everything not to rock back on them. Then they were removed and he heard the sound of plastic being unwrapped.

”Look Michael, I was in the store today and I saw this. I knew you would like it. Want to test it out?”

Mikey did not have to see it. He just nodded. He shorts were pulled down part way exposing the top of his ass. He jumped slightly as the cold liquid that would help was poured down the crack and pushed in between his cheeks. Now the fingers returned and pushed in entering him. They moved about stretching him, making room for his gift. They were then removed and something hard was pushed in their place. It kept going until the base was reached. Mikey knew it would not be too big that he could not take it, but it was big enough to stretch him to his limits. Then the vibration began. Mikey almost cried out…almost, but he knew better.

”Fuck yourself with it, until I get hard again.”

Mikey reached behind himself and moved to a better position. He knew he would not get in trouble for it. He then began to move the toy in and out. Slowly at first and then picking up speed. It felt good, but not as good as what he knew was going to come next. He heard the sound of skin on skin and he knew it would not be long. After a few more minutes his hand was stopped. He let go and dropped back on all fours again. The toy was removed and then replaced once again, but with something else warm and full of life. Hands gripped his hips and pulled him back.

”Now I want to hear you.”

Mikey cried out as he was slammed into over and over again. He knew his hips would be bruised, but those were easy to cover up. He felt a hand in his hair again as it pulled his head back until he was on just his knees. His back was against the warmth of his chest and his head was turned to receive a much coveted kiss. Tongues dancing and lips sliding against each other. His arms around his chest while Mikey’s arms went back to circle around his neck. He fucked into him hard punctuating every thrust with the reminder that he would always be his. At last one hand dropped to circle Mikey’s own cock. That alone made Mikey cry out and the jerking met the timing of the thrusts. He never wanted this to end. He wanted to remain in this position forever, but he knew this would never be.

”Cum with my Michael. I want to feel you.”

One last time Mikey obeyed and after a few more thrusts they came in unison. Mikey’s cries were swallowed up by his mouth being covered once again. When they both calmed down, Mikey fell forward on his hands and then he was empty. Next a wet cloth was brought up to his face and his sweat was wiped away. Small kisses were feathered on his cheeks and neck as he was pulled into a position where he could be cleaned off. The shorts were slipped off his body and his work clothes replaced them. The shorts and vest went back into the small black bag, to be washed later. Once the bag was packed up, a cup of coffee was placed in his hand.

”Thanks.”

”No problem. You alright?”

”Never better. This is what I needed.”

They finished their coffee and hugged as they headed to the door. The lock was turned and they were outside. They walked to their cars and smiled at each other. Mikey’s hand is lifted and his watch is caressed. He knows that it pleases him that he still wears his gift. Just before Mikey gets into the car he hears the usual request.

”Make sure you call me when you get home. I want to know you got there in one piece.”

”I will, I promise. Thanks again Gee.”

”Hey, what else are big brothers for then to take care of their little brothers.

Mikey smiled one more time and then got in his car and drove home to his husband.

_”'ll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know…_


End file.
